Rose Passion
by Opie-nyannn
Summary: "A-aku... ingin pulang..." kata Hizaki pelan dengan pandangan nanar. Namun kegelapan mencintainya. Pria itu kini bahunya menjauh tanpa lupa menutup pintu di belakangnya. A Versailles -PQ- fic. KamijoxHizaki. Warning: gender bending
1. Chapter 1: Tainted Princess

**Fandom:**Versailles –PQ-

**Pairing:**KamiZaki, hint of YukiJasmine

**Warning:**gender bending (gak bisa bikin Hiza jadi laki =w=), kissing, het sex, torture, BDSM, S/M for future chapter, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Disclaimer:**we dont have them~ they own themselves~ XD

**Comments:**fic collab antara Darky dan Tan Mei Ling... sms yang melahirkan kemaksiatan ini mah #plakk maafkan kerja otak kami yang agak korslet ini m(_ _)m warning di atas serius lho...

Okay... tanpa banyak kata lagi, selamat menikmati~

**Rose Passion**

**Chapitel****1:**Tainted Princess

Sepasang mata biru mengintai dari sudut ruangan. Ia terus mengikuti kemana saja si gadis manis bergaun merah beranjak. Mula-mula gadis itu datang bersama keluarganya mengendarai kereta kuda mewah berhias mawar-mawar merah. Kemudian ia memisahkan diri untuk berbincang-bincang bersama putri-putri bangsawan lainnya. Selang beberapa waktu ia turun ke lantai dansa, menari bersama sang ayah tercinta sambil tertawa bahagia. Sebelum kembali lagi menuju kumpulan gadis-gadis remaja di sofa. Ya, sepasang mata itu melihat semua. Bahkan setitik gerakan gaun si gadis tak luput dari pandangannya.

Gadis itu... menarik. Dari ujung rambut hingga ujung gaun. Ia bagai magnet, yang menarik berpasang-pasang mata pria untuk memandang ke arahnya. Sosok itu, layaknya lambang kemurnian yang sempurna. Cantik nan bercahaya.

Lord Kamijo melangkah maju. Menyeberangi lautan manusia dengan berbagai rupa. Gaun-gaun beraneka warna berayun seirama. Berputar, menyapu lantai di bawahnya. Semua tampak berbeda. Meski mereka sama-sama menyembunyikan emosi yang sama. Keangkuhan di balik topeng senyum dan tawa. Dan ia tak peduli. Karena ia hanya punya satu tujuan disini. Yaitu si gadis manis bergaun merah yang tak pernah lelah menebar pesona.

"Selamat malam, Nona," sapa Lord Kamijo sopan sembari membungkuk agak rendah. Merasa dialah yang Lord Kamijo maksudkan, maka gadis itupun segera berdiri. Ia mengangkat sedikit gaunnya sambil merendahkan tubuh.

"Selamat malam..." balas si gadis lembut. Gadis-gadis lain di sekeliling mereka tertawa tertahan. Tak menyangka sang tuan rumah akan mendekati salah satu di antara mereka. Gadis itu tersipu malu, tampak semburat merah muda menghiasi pipi putih susu miliknya. "Awww..." koor para gadis membuatnya bertambah malu saja.

"Nona manis, sejak tadi saya terus memperhatikan Anda. Anda tampak sangat cantik dari kejauhan sana." Lord Kamijo menunjuk sudut ruangan tempat meja minuman berada. "Sehingga saya merasa penasaran untuk melihat sosok Anda dari dekat. Ternyata, bila bertatap muka langsung seperti ini, Nona tampak jauh lebih cantik –saya yakin Dewi Kecantikan pun akan menangis iri. Anda lah sosok bidadari sejati. Maka perkenankan lah saya yang buruk rupa ini untuk mengetahui nama Anda, Nona," rayu Lord Kamijo tak tanggung-tanggung. Wajah si gadis bertambah merah layaknya tomat ranum. Ah, baru kali ini ia merasa tak karuan di hadapan lelaki. Selama 16 tahun ia hidup di dunia, baru kali ini ia tak berdaya mendapat rayuan pria.

"Sa-saya Hizaki... terimakasih atas pujiannya. Saya sungguh tersanjung" ujar gadis yang diketahui bernama Hizaki itu malu-malu. "Awwwww~~~" sekali lagi terdengar suara para gadis sebagai latar belakang.

"Anda terlihat cantik dengan gaun itu, Nona" kata Lord Kamijo memuji untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Hizaki hanya bisa menunduk dengan pipi yang dia yakin pasti sangat merah dan siap meledak kapan saja. Malam ini ia mengenakan gaun merah berhias pita serta renda-renda hitam yang sangat indah dan berkilauan. Rambut pirangnya yang bergelombang dibiarkan tergerai tanpa lupa memberi sentuhan hiasan bunga-bunga di atasnya. Manis pun anggun.

"T-terima kasih..." kata Hizaki tergagap. 'Ah, laki-laki ini tampan sekali.' batin Hizaki. Ia melirik sosok pria di hadapannya ini masih dalam posisi menunduk. Tak berani mengangkat wajah untuk menatap matanya. Lord Kamijo memakai baju kehormatan berwarna hitam dengan mawar merah di dada, berambut cokelat, dan berpandangan tajam serta berwibawa. Sangat tampan, gagah, dan rupawan. Hizaki seolah terhipnotis bahkan tanpa perlu bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Maukah Anda berdansa dengan saya?" Lord Kamijo berlutut di hadapan Hizaki, sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang dibalut dengan kaus tangan putih. Tanpa ragu Hizaki pun menerima uluran tangannya, kemudian mereka mulai berdansa, menari dalam gerakan berputar di tengah-tengah ballroom. Semua tamu pesta terkagum-kagum akan dansa mereka yang sangat memukau. Ruang pesta itu sangat luas dan megah, diselubungi warna putih dan karpet merah serta ornamen-ornamen berwarna emas. Di tengah-tengah ruangan sepasang muda-mudi bergerak beriringan. Orang-orang membukakan jalan untuk mereka. Sehingga kini hanya ada mereka berdua di atas lantai dansa sedangkan para tamu lain merapat ke tepi. Alunan biola dan piano menjadi lagu tema akan romantisme yang tercipta di antara mereka. Dunia serasa milik berdua. Mereka lah raja dan ratu malam ini. Para tamu bertepuk tangan ketika mereka usai berdansa. Gerakan itu mereka akhiri begitu Lord Kamijo berlutut di hadapan Hizaki, meraih tangannya kemudian mencium punggung tangannya penuh rasa kagum. Dibalas senyuman malu-malu dari sang nona manis.

Lord Kamijo menuntun Hizaki ke pojok ruangan untuk mengambil segelas champagne. Tetapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang memanggil nama Hizaki. "Hizaki?" ujarnya seraya mendekat. Hizaki menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan didapatinya sang ayah telah berdiri di sebelahya. "Hizaki, ayo kita pulang... Malam sudah larut. Adikmu juga tampaknya sangat lelah" jelas papa Hizaki -Lord Yuki- sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke sofa merah panjang, dimana seorang anak laki-laki berambut perak tampak tidur bergelung di atas pangkuan seorang wanita bergaun ungu. Mereka Teru dan Lady Jasmine, adik dan ibu Hizaki.

Raut wajah Hizaki mendadak murung. Ia tidak mau pulang sekarang. Baru sebentar ia mengenal Lord Kamijo. Ia masih butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh. Lord Kamijo adalah pria yang lembut dan menawan, membuat ia ingin terus berada di sisinya. Andai mereka melupakan keberadaan Hizaki disini dan pergi saja tanpa mencarinya, mungkin dengan begitu ia akan berada di dekat Lord Kamijo lebih lama. "Tapi papa... Aku masih ingin disini lebih lama."

Mata Lord Yuki menyipit. Biasanya Hizaki akan langsung menurut jika diajak pulang. Sekalipun ia sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya membicarakan hal-hal menarik. Namun malam ini gadis kecilnya tampak berbeda.

Lord Yuki menarik tangan Hizaki, menjauhkan mereka dari jangkauan dengar Lord Kamijo. "Dan papa tak mungkin meninggalkanmu disini begitu saja, bukan? Kalau kami pulang duluan Hizaki mau pulang dengan siapa?" Hizaki cemberut mendengar balasan dari sang ayah. Kalau ia bilang ia masih ingin disini itu berarti ia akan tetap berada disini sampai kapanpun ia ingin pulang. Tak peduli siapa yang meminta, kalau itu memang keinginannya maka tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya.

Dari kejauhan Lord Kamijo memperhatikan mereka. Hizaki yang keras kepala kelihatan terus menolak ajakan pulang sang ayah. Ia sampai berpikir, sebegitu besar kah pengaruhnya terhadap Hizaki. Sampai gadis manis itu berani melawan ayahnya?

Seringai kecil menghiasi sudut bibir Lord Kamijo. Andai memang perasaan Hizaki kepadanya terlanjur dalam, sungguh sayang bila gadis itu ia lepaskan. Lebih baik ia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia bisa melakukan apa saja yang ia mau.

Benar-benar apa saja.

"Hizaki tunggu!" teriak Lord Yuki khawatir. Tak jauh dari situ, tampak seorang gadis remaja mengangkat gaun merahnya hingga sebetis. Ia berlari di antara kerumunan bangsawan dari berbagai tingkatan. Menuju satu arah yaitu pria pujaan hatinya. Tentu dengan hadiah kejaran dari sang ayah.

Lord Kamijo bersembunyi di balik pilar. Berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tak kelihatan oleh pasangan ayah dan anak tersebut. Hizaki berlari mendekat, ketika telah mencapai jangkauan Lord Kamijo, secepat kilat ia menarik tubuh Hizaki ke balik tembok. Tanpa lupa menutup mulutnya -untuk berjaga-jaga. "Hmmphf!" pekik Hizaki tertahan.

"Ssst..." desis Lord Kamijo menenangkan. Tak lama kemudian Lord Yuki berlari melewati mereka. Menarik perhatian beberapa tamu undangan. Beruntung ia tak dapat menemukan Lord Kamijo dan Hizaki. "Kau tak mau ayahmu menemukanku, 'kan?" bisik Lord Kamijo pada Hizaki dalam pelukannya.

"Lord..." Semburat merah muda kembali muncul di kedua pipi Hizaki. Ia pun bingung mengapa ia bisa selalu mudah merasa malu-malu di dekat pria ini. Apakah ini yang orang bilng cinta?

Lord Kamijo menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Setelah merasa cukup aman, ia memberi isyarat kepada Hizaki untuk mengikutinya. "Ayo..." Lalu mereka berjalan hati-hati di antara para tamu undangan agar tak terlihat oleh Lord Yuki.

~~ooO0O00~~

"Mengapa kau kabur dari ayahmu?" tanya Lord Kamijo pada Hizaki. Kini mereka tengah berada di balkon yang menghadap langsung ke kebun mawar. Suasana berubah sunyi begitu pintu menuju ballroom ditutup. Hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Di bawah temaram cahaya bulan purnama. Berdiri bersebelahan tanpa sedikitpun bersentuhan.

"A-aku... masih ingin berada disini, Lord," jawab Hizaki agak gemetar. Masih tak menyangka ia berani melawan ayahnya.

Lord Kamijo tersenyum tipis kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hizaki. Hingga mereka dapat saling merasakan deru nafas masing-masing. Lord Kamijo menyisir untaian benang emas yaitu rambut Hizaki menggunakan jari telunjuknya seraya berkata, "Apakah itu karena aku?" Pertanyaan tak terduga dari Lord Kamijo sontak membuat Hizaki semakin gemetar.

'Ia tahu...' batin Hizaki. 'Bodoh! Tentu saja ia tahu! Bukankah itu sudah jelas!'

"Kalau aku bisa katakan alasanku menyembunyikanmu, membawamu lari, itu juga karena kau," kata Kamijo sambil tidak mengubah posisinya sama sekali.

Perasaan tidak terdeskripsi langsung memenuhi relung hati Hizaki. Perasaan yang seperti membentengi dirinya untuk diceritakan, tapi meminta lebih untuk dirasakan, "B-benarkah? Karenaku?" jawabnya dengan keberaniannya yang tersisa.

Lord Kamijo menarik jarinya menuju dagu Hizaki. Mengangkatnya agar mata mereka saling bertemu. "Ya," jawab Lord Kamijo singkat. Matanya berkilat penuh arti. Dan sepersekian detik kemudian, tanpa Hizaki sadari, bibir mereka telah bertemu.

Ini merupakan ciuman pertama bagi Hizaki. Maka ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa kecuali menahan nafas. Ia membiarkan Lord Kamijo mendominasi. Menunjukkan jalan dan langkah-langkah permainan terlarang ini. Ketika dua kulit bersentuhan, ada suatu getaran tak tergambarkan yang menjalar. Sensasi bagai tersengat aliran listrik, membuat tubuh merinding nikmat. Lidah dengan lidah bergumul dalam pertarungan bernama nafsu.

Ingin mereka begini lebih lama. Namun kebutuhan akan oksigen memaksa mereka untuk mengakhiri aktifitas mereka. Sejenak mereka berpandangan, seolah berusaha memutuskan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran yang lain. Mata mereka sama-sama menunjukkan kegelapan. Mencerminkan nafsu yang tengah menyelubungi diri mereka. Perasaan itu terus membuncah, tak terhankan. Ingin lepas! Mereka membutuhkannya!

"Lord~ kumohon, bawa aku pergi," bisik Hizaki lembut di telinga Lord Kamijo. Tampaknya ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan dari pria ini. Cinta atau hanya kenikmatan semata? Namun toh, yang mana saja tetap akan membawa mereka pada sebuah kepuasan. Terutama di pihak Lord Kamijo.

Mata berbinar penuh kelicikan, sudut bibir terangkat membentuk seringaian. Akhirnya sebentar lagi ia akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Si anak anjing yang tersesat di antara dosa dan kebenaran. Layaknya seorang pria bangsawan sejati, ia membungkuk meminta tangan Hizaki. Menuntun ia ke dalam sebuah ruang dimana kepolosan tak lagi dibutuhkan. Dibuang seperti onggokan sampah yang tak berarti.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Comments:**yang udah baca wajib review!XD *ngancem mode* tapi kalo kasih review Cuma buat ngeflame... berarti mata Anda udah rabun kaga liat warning #slap Kasihan dong sama Kiky & Mei yang udah membuat TAT yayayaya...

**With love,**

Kiky & Mei


	2. Chapter 2: Lustful Night

**Fandom: **Versailles –PQ-

**Pairing: **KamiZaki, hint of YukiJasmine

**Warning: **gender bending, kissing, het sex, torture, BDSM, S/M for future chapter, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Disclaimer: **we dont have them~ they own themselves~ XD

**Rose Passion**

**Chapter2:**Lustful Night

"Suamiku? Mengapa kau datang sendiri? Dimana Hizaki?" tanya Lady Jasmine . Kekhawatiran jelas terpancar dari matanya.

Lord Yuki yang baru tiba di hadapan istrinya hanya dapat menghela nafas berat. Istrinya sangat protektif kalau sudah menyangkut putri mereka. Ia hanya menginginkan masa depan yang cerah bagi putrinya, sama seperti para ibu lain. Kenyataan bahwa Hizaki berusaha lari dari mereka sungguh merupakan suatu hinaan. "Dia tidak mau pulang. Lari, tak tahu sekarang berada dimana." jawab Lord Yuki.

"Kau tidak mencari-"

"Tentu saja aku sudah mencarinya! Jangan kau pertanyakan itu!" potong Lord Yuki terang-terang merasa kesal. Membuat Lady Jasmine agak tersentak, kemudian menunduk memandang lantai.

"Ma-maaf."

_**Berdegup kencang rasanya dadaku ini...**_

Kembali mereka ulang, adegan indah tadi di balkon. Dengan penuh intrik, mereka mencoba mendominasi satu sama lain. Bibir yang saling berpagut, saliva yang bercampur, lidah yang bertarung untuk saling mendappatkan dominasi atas bibir jajahan mereka, hisapan-hisapan, lenguhan dan desahan penuh hasrat melengkapi suramnya malam itu. Mencoba saling memiliki, dan saling memuaskan, walau mereka tersesat diantara suka, cinta, dan nafsu, yang mereka belum pahami.

"A-ah... Kh...," suara desahan pun memenuhi udara yang tampak kian panas. Terus menerus bersahutan, seperti lantunan _orchestra_ di sebuah pesta yang indah. Ya, pesta memadu kasih.

Kemudian sang Lord memindahkan ciumannya ke leher sang gadis, setelah menyingkap rambut panjang pirang indahnya yang terurai, yang telah dibuat berantakan olehnya itu. Ia kecup, hisap, gigit, dan menjilatinya, sambil mencari titik sensitif gadis itu di lehernya.

Desahan gadis itu pun semakin menjadi-jadi, menahan libido yang memuncak. Ya, seorang lord adalah seorang yang perfeksionis dan tak akan membiarkan permainannya bercacat.

"A-ahh...," gadis itu pun mendesah panjang, menandakan bahwa tempat itulah letak sensitifnya. Setelah Lord menemukannya, ia kembali mengecup, hisap, gigit, dan menjilat letak itu dengan lebih gila. Yang dijadikan 'korban' hanya terus mendesah. Serta melagukan sang empunya kecupan-kecupan gila nan memabukkan itu di dalam desahannya

_**Ingin berteriak aku mau kamu...**_

"Ayo, cari Hizaki! Aku akan ikut denganmu!" ajak Lady Jasmine penuh kepanikan. Segera ia membawa Teru dalam gendongannya sembari menarik tangan Lord Yuki.

"Istriku! Kita hendak kemana?" protes Lord Yuki. Ia menahan sejenak tangan istrinya. Menunggu kepastian.

Lady Jasmine menoleh ke arah Lord Yuki dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tidakkah ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan seorang ibu ketika tahu putrinya berubah menjadi pemberontak? "Hiks... Kita cari kemana saja. Yang penting Hizaki kembali." lirih Lady Jasmine hampir menangis. Melihat ekspresi istrinya, seketika tatapan Lord Yuki melunak. Tak tega ia melihat Jasmine dalam keadaan demikian. Bingung, sedih, kecewa, khawatir, marah... Bukan untuk ini ia menikahi Jasmine. Bukan untuk membuatnya sedih.

"Baiklah, ayo kita cari..." Dan setitik senyuman pun tersungging di bibir Sang Lady.

_**Tubuhku bergerak aku tak bisa diam...**_

"A-ahh... Lor- k-kh... Disitu...," lenguhnya, membuat sebuah seringai tersungging di bibir pria itu. Setelah itu ia turun, menyingkap bagian bahu gaun gadis itu, sehingga bahunya yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada orang lain itu terekspos dengan jelas.

Lord pun langsung mengecup bahu gadis itu, sehingga meninggalkan bekas-bekas yang sama dengan bekas-bekas di lehernya. Wangi gadis itu telah memabukkannya, sehingga ia ingin terus mencicipi gadis itu lebih lama, dan lebih lama lagi. Seakan puncak libidonya tak akan pernah berhenti.

"A-ahh...," lenguh gadis itu pelan, karena telah lelah. Maklum, karena dia tidak pernah menghadapi situasi seperti ini sebelumnya. Ciuman sang Lord benar-benar membuatnya terbang ke awang-awang, seperti dia bisa mendapat semua yang ia mau sekarang. Ya, kenikmatan yang kompleks.

Perlahan, tangan Lord yang selama ini diam memegang bahu gadis itu, mulai turun ke 'dua bukit terlarang' di bawah leher sang gadis. Lalu, ia remas perlahan dari luar gaun. Lord Kamijo meremas dengan gemas payudara Hizaki. Untuk gadis seusia Hizaki, miliknya tak bisa dibilang kecil. Montok, berisi.

_**Aku tak mau menunggu kamu...**_

"Ufff... Mama~ pulang~" rengek si kecil Teru dalam gendongan Lady Jasmine. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kaki mungilnya tanpa peduli akan mengenai siapa. Sejenak Lady Jasmine berhenti berjalan untuk menimang Teru supaya tenang.

"Shh... Teru sayang tidur dulu saja. Sebentar lagi kita pulang kok." kalau kakakmu sudah ketemu. Tambah Lady Jasmine dalam hati. Sebenarnya ia tak tega juga melihat Teru terganggu tidurnya. Jika boleh memilih, tentu ia ingin segera pulang. Tidur di atas kasur empuk sambil bergelung bersama Yuki di bawah selimut. Tapi apa daya, urusan Hizaki lebih mengkhawatirkan.

Beberapa langkah di depan mereka, tampak Lord Yuki tengah sibuk berbicara dengan salah seorang bangsawan. Mencoba mengorek informasi. Meski usaha itu gagal karena sang bangsawan tak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

_**Biar diriku  
>Ikuti dirimu jadi hambamu...<strong>_

Tak puas hanya dengan 'meremas', Lord Kamijo mengarahkan jari-jarinya menuju puting merah muda di payudara kiri Hizaki. Memainkannya hingga menegang sebelum ia ganti jari-jari itu dengan mulut. Mata Hizaki melebar merasakan daerah sensitifnya diberi perlakuan demikian. Ia menggeliat hebat. Apalagi ketika menyadari kini jari-jari Sang Lord mulai menjamah puting kanannya. Tak pernah ia merasakan sensasi sehebat ini. Ada desir-desir aneh menjalar. Nikmat juga asing, sulit untuk dideskripsikan.

Mulut Lord berpindah menuju payudara kanan Hizaki. Menjilat ujung tonjolan merah muda disana main-main. Ia puas, sangat puas, saat nyanyian merdu Hizaki terus berlanjut. Justru semakin lama semakin melengking. Bak penyanyi opera yang kerap ia saksikan di opera house. Namun menyadari ialah penyebab nyanyian itu, perasaan bangga tentu muncul di dalam hatinya.

Udara sudah terlalu panas. Bagai api yang membakar tubuh. Bahkan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil sekalipun terasa seperti jilatan api. Satu persatu pakaian mereka tanggalkan. Tak tahan lagi dengan api-api yang membara di antara mereka.

Tak lama kemudian mereka terbebas dari kain-kain yang menjadi pemisah. Hingga kulit mampu bersentuhan dengan kulit. Polos sepolos ketika baru terlahir ke dunia. Menghantarkan sengatan yang menggetarkan keduanya.

Lord Kamijo berhenti sejenak untuk mengagumi hasil karyanya. Tubuh putih sang puteri kini ternoda bintik-bintik kemerahan. Rambut terurai, mata berat oleh nafsu. Terbujur di atas ranjang, rela dimainkan dibawah kekuasaannya.

_**Untuk cara jadi jadi karyamu  
>Jangan kau jadikan ku simpananmu...<strong>_

"Kita tidak menemukannya juga," keluh Yuki yang sedang duduk di satu pojok koridor bersama Jasmine dan Teru yang terus saja merengek minta pulang. Kecemasan yang dalam jelas memenuhi hati mereka, terefleksi dalam wajah mereka, terwujud dalam kelakuan mereka.

Jasmine pun menghela nafas panjang, "Bagaimana ini, aku kasihan dengan Hizaki, tapi aku juga kasihan pada Teru yang sedari tadi merengek, kecapaian" timpal Jasmine.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan pencarian besok? Aku juga lelah." usul Yuki.

"Kau ini bagaimana! Jelas anakmu hilang, dan dengan santai kau bilang akan kau cari besok!" jawab Jasmine dengan nada tinggi.

"Kita bisa masukkan berita di koran, atau apalah caranya," kata Yuki sambil beranjak berdiri,

"Ayo" lanjutnya.

"Kau cantik dan kau tahu itu," bisik Lord tepat di telinga Hizaki. Ia menjilat pipinya yang merona. Sambil tangan menggerayang ke bawah. Menuju paha putih mulus sang puteri. Ia menekuk salah satu kaki Hizaki. Mengangkat pahanya dan menggigit-gigit kecil sampai meninggalkan bekas.

_**Tak tahan diriku saat...**_

"Haah~ Lord~ geli..."

_**Kamu melihatku nafsu kau pikir ku tak tahu...**_

Lord Kamijo tak peduli dengan rintihan-rintihan Hizaki. Ada bagian tubuhnya yang lebih membutuhkan perhatian. Ia tak kuasa lagi. Tubuh molek seorang gadis perawan tak boleh dilewatkan.

"Aku tahu kau belum berpengalaman. Ini mungkin akan terasa sakit pada awalnya. Tapi tenang saja, hanya di awal..." bisik Lord Kamijo.

"Uhn, akan kucoba," desah Hizaki antara yakin tak yakin.

Lord Kamijo tersenyum penuh arti. Kembali ia kecup bibir merah si gadis manis. Menghisap bibir bawahnya yang semanis madu. "Buka kakimu," pinta Lord Kamijo singkat. Wajahnya tenang tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi. Melihatnya Hizaki tahu bahwa sang Lord serius dengan kata-katanya.

Maka perlahan-lahan ia membuka kedua kakinya. Memberi ruang Sang Lord untuk memulai aktifitas utama mereka. Sekarang benar-benar tak ada lagi jalan untuk mundur. Ia pasrah, untuk dinodai, dikotori, dan dimainkan.

Tubuh mendadak sensitif. Gerakan sekecil apapun mampu memacu kerja jantung menjadi lebih cepat. Suara angin dan gesekan kain terdengar memekakkan telinga. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipis Hizaki. Ia mencoba berkonsentrasi pada apa yang akan segera datang. Sebuah dorongan di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tepat di bagian paling terlarang bagi setiap wanita sepertinya.

"Nggg... AH!" jerit Hizaki kesakitan. Tak terasa darah segar mengalir di antara kedua pahanya. Ia terus berteriak, menjerit, memohon agar sakit itu hilang. Namun seolah tak peduli, Lord Kamijo terus bergerak. Sesuai dengan irama yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Bergerak keluar masuk, maju mundur. Mencari, berusaha menemukan kenikmatan dari balik jerit keperihan.

"Ssst... Tak lama lagi kau akan merasakan rasa itu juga. Tenang," bisik Lord untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam itu. Dan bagaikan mantra, kata-kata sang Lord segera menjadi kenyataan. Tak lama kemudian, Hizaki tak lagi meneriakkan kesakitan. Melainkan kenikmatan dan kepuasan.

Lord Kamijo berhasil menemukannya. Titik tersembunyi yang dapat membuat Hizaki meleleh serta menggeliat tak berdaya. Yang mampu memancing tubuh Hizaki untuk merespon. Menyambut hujaman demi hujaman yang ditujukan pada kawan kecil di bawah sana.

_**Dekatiku seakan kau tak perduli waktu...**_

"Baiklah...," kata Jasmine You dengan berat, sementara Teru tersenyum menandakan senang karena hendak pulang. Sebenarnya Jasmine ingin sekali melanjutkan pencarian. Tapi apa daya, keadaan memaksanya untuk pulang. Ia khawatir sekali pada Hizaki yang menghilang, perasaan waajar seorang ibu pada anak gadis satu-satunya.

Kemudian keluarga itu langsung menaiki kereta berkuda dua - yang menandakan bahwa mereka adalah bangsawan, menuju mansion mereka. Perjalanan yang sangat panjang bagi Yuki dan Jasmine, terisi berbagai kekelutan dan kekhawatiran akan anak gadis mereka.

.

_**Gayamu buaiku ku akui aku mau...**_

Tak puas hanya dengan 'posisi' saat ini. Lord Kamijo berinisiatif untuk memperoleh kenikmatan dengan cara lain. Ia mengangkat tubuh ringan Hizaki sedikit. Lalu membalik posisi mereka hingga Hizaki tepat di atas tubuhnya. Dengan kedua kaki terbuka lebar menawarkan pemandangan erotis nan menawan. Ya, tak ada yang lebih indah dibanding melihat kedua organ tubuh mereka terhubung.

Hizaki mulai bergerak naik sampai milik Lord Kamijo hampir keluar dari tubuhnya. Lalu turun cepat, menelan seluruh batang panjang sang Lord dalam sekali dorongan. Gerakan naik-turun terus berlanjut. Diiringi lolongan yang bersahut-sahutan. Tubuh Lord ikut bergerak naik, menjelang gerakan Tuan Puteri.

Hizaki mencengkeram bahu Lord Kamijo hingga meninggalkan bekas bulan sabit berwarna kemerahan. Rasa nikmat ini bertambah intens. Meski perut mereka serasa bergelombang kini, seperti sensasi berdiri di puncak menara. Geli, namun mampu memacu adrenalin.

Dinding Hizaki menyempit di sekeliling milik Lord Kamijo. Mencengkeram kuat, memaksa Lord Kamijo menuju tepi. Tentu Lord Kamijo sudah tak kuat lagi. Cairan menetes-netes dari ujung juniornya. Ia mulai menghitung mundur. Sembari menikmati desahan dan ekspresi tak terdeskripsikan milik Hizaki.

"Unnnh~ Lord!" pekik Hizaki putus asa.

"Hizaki!"

_**Kau godai aku...  
><strong>_

Dan benih-benih Sang Lord pun menyeruak di dalam tubuh Hizaki. Menyembur kuat menerobos liang kepuasan menuju tempat persemaian. Menanamkan bakal generasi berikutnya..

**~~ To Be Continued~**

**Mei****Ling****'****s****comments:**Akhirnya =w= aaaaaa jadi maluuu~ my first lemon fanfic = =v #dibejek ok, review!

**Darky****'****s****comments:**no comment O_O jangan liat aku... dibilangin jangan liat aku! DX iya iya... yang bagian 'ngegolin' itu aku~ puas? Btw, maaf kalau chapter ini ancur DX saya nggak kuat ngeditnya~ dan jangan pertanyakan tentang mengapa bagian lemonnya jauh lebih panjang daripada bagian pencariannya =,=

**Darky****&****Mei****Ling:**AYO REVIEW! *todong Cerberus nya Vincent Valentine(?)*


	3. Chapter 3: Uncle Gackt

**Fandom:** Versailles –PQ-

**Pairing:** KamiZaki

**Warning:** gender bending, het sex, torture, BDSM, S/M for future chapter, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! (nothing for this chapter)

**Disclaimer:** we dont have them~ they own themselves~ XD

**~~ooO0Ooo~~**

**Rose Passion**

Chapter3: Uncle Gackt

Sinar mentari pagi menerobos melalui celah-celah gorden. Menimpa sosok seorang pria tampan yang tengah bergelung di atas kasur. Merasa silau, pria itu kemudian menutupi matanya dengan tangan. Ia mengerang menyadari ini sudah pagi. Dan ia punya urusan penting yang harus diselesaikan.

Ia segera bergegas. Menaruh begitu saja sekantung keping perak di sisi tubuh telanjang sang penghibur, kemudian keluar dari kamarnya untuk menyelesaikan perkara yang kini benar-benar menyangkut di otaknya.

Pria itu berjalan tergesa menuju kamar mandi. Biar menemui keponakan sendiri, akan sangat memalukan jika sampai terlambat. Mungkin kali ini mempercepat waktu mandi tak akan merepotkan. Toh, orang kaya selalu bersih.

Ia berendam di air hangat yang telah disiapkan para maid-nya. Meresapi hangatnya air, memberi efek relaksasi tersendiri bagi setiap inci ototnya yang terpaksa terkuras demi sebuah kepuasan tadi malam. Ia berendam lumayan lama sampai kulit jarinya mengerut, dan ia pun sadar bahwa ia telah terlambat lama sekali.

"Sial! Aku keenakan dengan air hangat!" Ia keluar dari dalam bathub. Tak lupa mengenakan jubah mandi yang juga telah disiapkan. Ketika kembali ke kamar, ranjangnya sudah tertata rapi. Tanda-tanda keberadaan wanita yang menemani dirinya semalam tak lagi ada. Yah, wanita murahan macam dia untuk apa dipikirkan. Seperti akan ia pakai dua kali saja.

"Tuan, sarapan Anda sudah siap," panggil sebuah suara dari balik pintu, menyusul ketukan singkat sebelumnya.

Tidak ada tanda ia tajamkan pendengarannya. Hanya menjawab asal-asalan, "Dan kubilang, nanti saja." Ia terpejam, entah merenungkan apa, kemudian ia bangkit untuk sarapannya.

Sarapan ia lalui seperti biasa. Dalam kesunyian, meski meja yang ia gunakan terlalu luas. Namun hanya dia seorang yang menggunakannya. Para pelayan berdiri di sisi-sisi meja, menunggu hingga ia usai menyantap hidangannya.

Begitu ia selesai, para pelayan segera datang membereskan meja. "Tuan, kereta sudah siap. Apakah Anda akan berangkat sekarang?" tanya butler pria itu.

"Ya... Tentu saja. Aku sudah tak sabar lagi untuk bertemu keponakanku"

Bagai sekali menjentikkan jari, kereta berkuda dua telah tersedia untuknya. Terpakir rapi di depan teras. Jubah ia singkapkan, kemudian ia menaiki kereta kuda perlambang gagah itu.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, seorang gadis remaja tampak kebingungan di atas sebuah ranjang besar. Ia hanya berbalut selimut tanpa sehelai pun pakaian menutupi. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Ia harap ingatannya sendiri telah mengelabuinya.

Ia menolehkan pandangan ke arah mana pun, tapi kamar ini tetap agak asing untuknya. "Kau sudah bangun, Princess?" tanya sebuah suara tiba-tiba. Ketika si gadis mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu, seketika memori semalam membanjiri otaknya bagaikan air bah. Kini ia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

Seorang putri bangsawan yang kini tidur di ranjang lelaki lain seperti seorang pelacur, jijik namun apa dikata. Ya, semua memang sudah... Terlalu terlambat. Gadis bernama Hizaki ini yang menyandang nama baik keluarga Hunterfield bahkan tak bisa mempertahankan kesuciannya. Sangat salah! Semua ini begitu salah!

"A-aku... ingin pulang..." kata Hizaki pelan dengan pandangan nanar. Namun kegelapan mencintainya. Pria itu kini bahunya menjauh tanpa lupa menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Bagaikan hewan peliharaan.

Terlalu terlambat. Bila pun kembali, ia akan ditolak.

"Hiks... Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tangisnya menggema di dalam ruangan luas ini. Ia... Entahlah, kondisi yang terlalu kacau bagi seorang gadis belia sepertinya.

Ia meminta belas kasihan. Kepada udara, kepada sinar matahari, kepada langit, kepada pepohonan, namun ia tak bisa meminta belas kasihan pada dirinya sendiri yang telah telanjur kotor.

**~~ooO0Ooo~~**

Lord Kamijo berjalan menyusuri lorong mansion mewahnya. Menuju ruang tamu tempat pamannya sekarang berada. Pamannya yang satu ini jangan sampai mengetahui keberadaan Hizaki. Ia tak mau mainan yang baru saja ia dapatkan direbut oleh orang lain. Apalagi paman bejatnya itu.

"Mau bermain catur, Paman?" Gackt mendongakkan kepala, menangkap figur sang keponakan di sana.

"Tidak sopan kau ini, di mana salammu?" katanya setengah bercanda.

"Hal seperti itu tidaklah penting, Paman-

Karena masih ada 'hal' yang lebih 'penting' daripada sebuah salam, benar begitu?"

Kepulan cerutu mengambang di udara, "Keponakanku, dan yang lebih penting dari sebuah salam adalah 'aksi'."

"Yah, apalah..." cibir Kamijo hampir tak terdengar. Kemudian menata bidak-bidak catur di atas papan. "Paman mau jalan dulu atau-

"Kau duluan saja," potong Gackt, lagi.

Kamijo memajukan dua langkah pion di depan Raja. "Kau tahu untuk apa Raja di tengah?"

"Untuk?"

"Bila di pinggir dan menjadi pengecut, ia bukan raja."

"Bukannya justru di tengah yang pengecut?" bantah Kamijo. "Lihat saja. Di depan ada prajurit-prajurit yang menjaganya. Di kanan-kiri nya ada menteri, ksatria, dan benteng," ujar Kamijo sambil menggerakkan 'prajurit' dua kotak ke depan.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Lagipula, tugas kita dalam catur untuk menjaga 'raja', bukan? Agar tidak terancam oleh musuh. Dan raja, membiarkan 'bidak-bidak' di sekelilingnya mati." Kamijo menjatuhkan salah satu 'prajurit' Gackt setelah beberapa kali bergilir melangkah.

Kamijo berdehem, "Sedikit sama dengan kehidupan manusia." Ia menjalankan pion demi pion, "Terkadang kita harus mengorbankan kebebasan seseorang... Dan kemerdekaannya, untuk kesenangan dan kepuasan diri sendiri."

Gackt menyeringai. Seolah mengetahui sesuatu. "Kau punya piaraan baru ya, heh, bocah?" goda Gackt.

Kamijo terdiam. Tangannya sedikit bergetar. Sial, batinnya. "A-apa maksud Paman?"

Senyum kemenangan tersungging di bibir Lord Gackt melihat ekspresi keponakannya itu.

"Berapa perak yang kau keluarkan untuk jalang itu?" tanya Gackt kembali dengan nada sedikit mengintimidasi. Oh ayolah, ia yang telah sejak lama berkecimpung dalam dunia 'peliharaan', tidak akan mudah terkecoh.

"Ck... aku tidak membelinya." Kamijo menggerakkan 'menteri' nya secara diagonal. Menjatuhkan 'ksatria' Gackt. Meski sudah banyak lawan ia tumbangkan, tapi ia tetap tak dapat mendekati 'raja'.

"Dia adalah jalang sejati kalau begitu." Permainan terus berlanjut, kuda melangkah, benteng bergeser, pion-pion termakan. "Skak."

Pemuda pirang itu terhenyak. Bagaimana bisa? Untuk selanjutnya ia menggeser prajurit dua langkah. Dan ia lengah. Gackt menjalankan 'ratu' nya, "Skak mat." 'Ratu' Gackt berada dua kotak diagonal dari 'raja' Kamijo, dengan 'benteng' putih di sisi 'raja'.

"Mudah sekali mengalahkanmu."

"Baiklah baiklah, hari ini aku mengaku kalah. Aku juga malas melanjutkan permainan" Lord Kamijo bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kau hendak 'bermain'?"

"Oh ayolah paman, aku bukan maniak yang butuh wanita setiap detik."

"Kalau begitu boleh aku 'mencicipi' nya?" balas Gackt setengah bergurau.

"Hei!"

"Baiklah, baiklah... kalau begitu antar aku ke taman mawarmu." Gackt bangkit dari kursinya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Meninggalkan Kamijo yang masih merutuki kecerobohannya.

**~~ooO0Ooo~~**

Perempuan itu samar-samar mendengar suara tapak kaki yang tegas beriring-iringan. Ia takut. Ia hanya bisa meringkuk, meminta belas kasihan Tuhan. Dari dalam kamar ia dapat mendengar suara obrolan antara dua pria. Suara pria dewasa. Dan dengan mendengarnya saja sudah membuat ia ketakutan setengah mati.

"Kudengar mawar-mawar di tamanmu sedang mekar?" tanya Gackt memulai pembicaraan. Kamijo mengangguk perlahan. Sekali-kali menoleh ke ruangan tertentu. Ia bersyukur si tuan puteri tidak membuat suara.

Ya. Entah apa yang terjadi jika peliharaannya itu diketahui keberadaannya oleh pamannya yang tidak kalah 'beringas' itu. Oh, aneh, tapi betapa tidak rela peliharaannya itu dimiliki orang lain, bahkan untuk dilihat pun ia tidak rela.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, mereka pun sampai di luar mansion. Dimana taman mawar milik Kamijo berada. Disana tampak beberapa orang pelayan sedang mengurus tanaman. Taman itu begitu indah - mawar-mawar semua terlumur oleh warna merah darah. Indah, berduri, seakan hendak meneguk darah setiap mangsanya dengan rakus.

"Paman kemarin tidak datang ke pestaku." Kata-kata yang lebih mengarah pada pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan untuk dijawab.

"Oh! Maaf, aku sedang ada urusan. Tapi aku datang hari ini sekaligus untuk meminta maaf," kata Gackt tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari mawar-mawar cantik di sekelilingnya.

'Memang kau lebih baik tidak usah datang saja kemarin, Paman', rutuknya dalam hati. Kemudian ia berjalan, mengikuti pamannya yang telah jauh ke tengah taman, seakan terperangkap pada keindahan bunga berduri itu.

Tangan Gackt menyentuh kelopak salah satu mawar di taman itu. Mawar yang berdiameter lebih besar dari teman-teman di sekelilingnya. Tampak paling menonjol diantara yang lain. Mungkin siapapun tak tahan untuk memetiknya. Untuk mengagumi keindahannya lebih dekat.

Namun bagaimana dengan duri-duri di tangkainya? Yah, sesuatu yang cantik tak akan terasa bernilai bila terlalu mudah di dapat.

Kemudian setetes demi setetes air berjatuhan dari langit. Gackt mengadahkan pandangannya ke langit, mencoba meresapi arti yang ingin dibisikkan oleh hujan.

Mengapa hujan seakan sesuatu yang indah? Yang berkilauan?

Ya- karena ia tak bisa diraih.

"Ayo, Paman! Sebaiknya kita segera masuk," ajak Kamijo. Ia lalu berbalik menuju mansion lagi. Gackt, yang tampaknya masih ingin menikmati suasana siang ini lebih lama, dengan agak terpaksa menuruti keponakannya. Ia berjalan santai di belakang Kamijo. Memperhatikan langkah pemuda pirang itu. Gackt sangat yakin Kamijo menyembunyikan sesuatu. Atau... seseorang?

Ia segera menggeleng kepala sedikit, menempis pikirannya yang tidak-tidak.

Namun bila pemikiran itu adalah tentang keponakannya itu, menepis adalah tidak perlu.

Karena Kamijo - adalah ular.

"Pakaian Paman basah. Aku akan meminta pelayanku untuk menyiapkan pakaian. Untuk sementara, Paman bisa menunggu di ruangan... yang biasa Paman gunakan."

"Hmm... baiklah," jawab Gackt pelan. Ia hanya diam saat Kamijo berjalan melewatinya. Dan menunggu hingga ia cukup jauh sebelum merencanakan sesuatu.

Mungkin Kamijo akan lama. Mungkin ia punya cukup waktu untuk membuktikan isi dari ruangan tertentu di mansion milik keponakannya ini.

Setapak dua tapak ia buat berhati-hati, jangan sampai alaas kaki kulit-nya itu menimbulkan suara tidak perlu. Ia terkadang pejamkan matanya, mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya.

Dan.. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara tangis wanita.

'Sudah kuduga,' batin Gackt bangga. Perlahan ia putar gagang pintu si kamar misterius. Ia dorong hati-hati, sebisa mungkin tanpa menimbulkan suara. Selangkah ia memasuki kamar yang ternyata cukup luas itu. Tanpa bisa banyak berkata, ia mencoba memahami pemandangan yang tersuguh dihadapannya.

Seorang gadis belia dengan rambut pirang bagaikan untaian benang emas yang jatuh dengan sempurna. Wajahnya yang cantik terpatri di citranya. Dan tubuh itu...

_**Oh Tuhan...**_

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**.**

**To be Continued... **

**Authors' Note**

**Mei: **Hoya Boya pembaca! Maafkan keterlambatan update! Saya di sini! :3 Anu... Soal chapter ini... Yah, memang ada yang kurang /diesh tapi seru kaan? XD /dor /yaiyalah. Oke pembaca, menyorot karakter Gackt di sini agak sulit buat saya. Yah... Jujur dengerin dia juga saya jarang. Tapi ganbarimasu! :D

**Ophie: **Ini... sudah berapa abad ngga di-update ya? ==a semoga kalian semua masih ingat sama duo sukebe ini *plakduesh* bagi yg nunggu lemon lagi harap bersabar XD karena ini project LDR jadi kami harus berusaha menyesuaikan dg kesibukan masing2 ^_^ (halah, basa lu phie...) Ok, minna? Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! XD


End file.
